Into The River
by blulioness
Summary: Set after a few years after HBP. Draco saves his father, in more ways than one. Lucius discovers he has a heart and Draco searches for Hermione, but is it too late for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies Wood**

Slightly AU set after a few years after HBP. Draco rescues his father from Azkaban but the journey home has a few surprises along the way (includes OC's and will be rather 'muggle' orientated) possible pairings LM/OC DM/HrG

Rated M for language and implied non-con

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and my own characters the rest is down to JKR

Reunion

The rain fell in sheets over the rocky densely tree covered island that held the prison of Azkaban. The wind was blowing up a ferocious storm yet it did not bother the small sleek and rather wet ferret as he moved like a streak of white lightning through the trees to his goal. Slipping swiftly through the gates, he made his way through the prison his nose twitching for a familiar smell. The odour would have been overpowering and unbearable in his human form but it bothered the little ferret not. Then he found who he was looking for and slid through the bars of the cell with ease.

With a final check around the ferret changed with ease and stood over the once elegant and powerful Lucius Malfoy who was now a broken man. "Father" the young man said with a slight shiver in his voice, the before him turned his head in the general direction but his eyes were unfocused. Draco fell to his knees and clasped his father's face with both hands "Father, I have come for you" he said softly, yet the watery grey orbs remained the same.

"Father, I know you can hear me, why have you not got yourself out before now?" it pained him to see his Father like this but he knew that his Father was animagus like he was.

"Father, we don't have much time. I came here via the prison boat but we will need to fly back, Father please for my sake you have to change" Draco knew that if he couldn't get through to his Father then he would be stuck here with no wand until the next boat back to the mainland and he had no idea when that would be.

"Think Father think, is there anything, even just one small thing that you can think of that you wish you could, damm, I don't know, put right or…..or" Draco was lost for words in a last ditch attempt then he noticed a glint of something in his Fathers eyes and a familiar smirk flickered on his lips.

Draco stood up and helped his Father from the floor, within seconds the arm he was holding seemed to disappear and Draco was then looking a rather dishevelled albeit regal falcon and just as quick the ferret was now looking into the eyes of the falcon and with a slight nod the strange pair made their way out of the cell and towards freedom.

The darkness must go  
Down the river of night's dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life

(There's a Light-Rocky Horror Show)

The ferret knew he was going to have one hell of a sore neck once this was over, that's if he made it he thought as the falcon flew dangerously close to the sea, at some point the ferret was sure that his back legs had made contact with the water. But before he could ponder that thought there was land in sight but the falcon was showing no signs of slowing up. A swift turn found the falcon with a ferret in his mouth moving away from the land and following the River Thames towards London. There was sheer terror in the ferrets eyes now, not to mention the pain in his neck, what in the hell was this lunatic thinking! In the distance the ferret could just make out a bridge, then without warning the falcon turned sharply to the left leaving the ferret with the only consolation that there was land below now.

The pair came to a bone crunching halt on the grass, transforming immediately Draco put a hand to his neck and felt the warm blood coming from what felt like bite marks, he then turned and looked down at the falcon who was shuddering, a closer inspection revealed the bird of prey's right leg was snapped at the knee. "Father, oh fucking hell" the panic evident in his voice as the bird began to convert back to its human form.

Draco stared down at his Father's leg and the bile rose in his own throat, the lower leg was at an alarming odd angle and the knee bone was showing amongst the body tissue and ……Draco was throwing up what little contents he had in his stomach. "Draco….son" rasped a voice "over there" Draco, bend doubled, turned in his Fathers direction to see him pointing towards a well lit low rise building in the not so far distance. Draco looked at his Father, somewhat perturbed but the last thing that Lucius mumbled before losing consciousness was "take me there"

A/N This is my first fanfic, please be gentle with me


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The River**

_A/N __I now have a beta VacantSkies_

_So if I take his advice this should look and read better from now on._

_A special thank you to my first reviewer, Punkindoodle, I hope you like the way the story goes, and thanks to Oryxcrake for reviewing too._

_**Darent V**__**alley Chapter Two**_

_Previously:_

"_Draco….son__," rasped a voice "over there,"_

_Drac__o, bent doubled, turned in his father's direction to see him pointing towards a well lit low rise building in the not so far distance. Draco looked at his father, somewhat perturbed. The last thing that Lucius mumbled before losing consciousness was "take me there"_

Draco rushed to his father's side and tried in vain to lift him; he rested his father's head and turned to the building once more.

'Think Draco think'

He was obviously in a Muggle part of England, so what would a Muggle do, in his head a little voice said 'they would go for help you idiot!', he wasn't sure he liked that voice, it sounded far too much like that bloody mudblood witch.

Brushing that thought aside he ran towards the building as fast as he could. He almost threw himself through the glass doors; several people glanced his way but as this was very late on a Saturday evening no one really took much notice of him or his appearance.

A rather stout looking woman looked at him over a counter and politely asked if she could help him.

"Its my dad, he needs help…..out there," pointing to the grassy area from where he had just run from, without even thinking about the fact he just said the word 'dad' he started to run back to where Lucius was. He was followed by a triage nurse and a porter with a trolley.

Draco seemed a tad impatient as the hospital staff seemed to take their time in wheeling his father in, but the triage nurse tried to reassure him that it was only a broken leg and he has probably passed out because of the pain.

Once they had got Lucius in the orthopaedics ward, another nurse, a tiny little thing, told Draco that they would 'dress' the wound at much as they could before sending him to X-ray. Draco looked at the nurse like she was from another planet, what in Merlin's name was an x-ray? Times like this you could have done with that mudblood being a friend his conscience told him but again he brushed it aside and just pretended he knew what on earth this nurse was on about.

Four hours later, Draco had read almost every leaflet there was to read about the NHS and he was starving for food, when finally a doctor called him into a cubicle.

The high and mighty Lucius Malfoy was sat upright in the bed with a most peculiar white mould thing around his right leg, the doctor then proceeded to spout a load of jargon Draco did not understand, he caught the word 'plaster cast' at some point but had no idea what the doctor was going on about. The doctor then went on to say he was okay to go home … mini cab number at main reception … but Draco just thought it best to tune out and say thank you. He really needed to speak to his father.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out_

As he was about to open his mouth, Lucius spoke "Draco, what in hell's name have _they_ done to my leg and what the hell are _those_?"

Draco turned to where his father was pointing and stared at a pair of crutches not knowing quite what to say apart from "well it was your bloody idea, Father, to come here". Lucius glared at his son, Morphine works a treat on muggle and wizard folk alike. "Just work out how the fuck I am supposed to use them you imbecile."

Draco was taken aback by his father's vicious remark. As he slid from the cubicle curtains he ran straight into the doctor.

"Erm I couldn't help wondering young man if you would like me to take a look at your neck"

Draco pulled a hand behind his neck and just nodded to the young doctor.

The young doctor examined Draco's neck and told him he didn't need stitches, he would be able to glue it together. By this time Draco had had enough and just let the young doctor (Guppy) get on with it. "there all done," Guppy said to Draco "its about time you took yourself and your dad home, the antibiotics should be here by now so I'll go get them for you and you and your dad can be on your way."

Draco thanked him and wandered back into the cubicle that his father was in.

In an instant Guppy was there with all the medication they would both need and he insisted that they come back if they were in any pain…or talk to their GP.

While he was talking, Draco placed both of his father's arms on each crutch and whispered in his ear, "Just walk, I don't care how right now, just walk!"

With the Malfoy trademark smirk, Draco winked at Guppy and said goodbye.

A/N Hysteria by Muse


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the River**

_Thanks to my beta - __VacantSkies._

**Chapter Three The Ladies Wood**

_Previously;_

_Draco thanked him and wandered back into the cubicle that his father was in._

_In an instant Guppy was there with all the medication they would both need and he insisted that they come back if they were in any pain…or talk to their GP. While he was talking, Draco placed both of his father's arms on each crutch and whispered in his ear, "Just walk, I don't care how right now, just walk!"_

_With the Malfoy trademark smirk, Draco winked at Guppy and said goodbye._

No sooner than the pair of them had left the A&E department of Darent Valley Hospital, Draco turned to his father and said, "What the hell is going on, Father? I …. I don't even want to know how you knew this hospital was here, really I don't. You have hardly said two words to me since we left Azkaban. DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

A very tired Lucius looked fondly on his son and simply said "Brace yourself boy. It's a good hour walk to where we are going" Draco stood still for a moment and watched his father hobble off in the direction of a very dark and ominous wood. He shook his head and started after him.

Kate Johnson stared at her own reflection in the kitchen window as she finished the last of the washing up in the sink 'Christ almighty, I'm getting old.' she thought to herself as she took in her rather pale and drawn appearance.

She wasn't an unattractive woman; her long dark brown hair at present was _scurffed_ up in a scrunchie, dark brown eyes and a smattering of freckles over her nose. Before she could dwell any longer on that matter, her attention was drawn to shouting from upstairs. Drying her hands quickly, she made her way out of the small kitchen, through the small dinning room and up the steep narrow stairs. At the top she turned into the room on the left and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two young boys in the room.

She cleared her throat and two pairs of eyes looked up at her.

"Mum he did it!" they both said at the same time

"Stop, I don't want to hear it please." It was always the same this time of an evening "It's time you both had a bath and then bed its school in the morning!"

Both boys groaned, it still never ceased to amaze Kate how different her boys were in appearance, yet how alike they were in personality. Connor, her ten year old, had dark hair and hazel eyes and Zach, aged six, was blond with pale blue eyes.

She followed the boys out of their room across the landing and into her room and watched them go into the bathroom, she then walked over to the fireplace and picked up the photo in a silver frame, it was a picture of the four of them, Connor was just four and Zach was a six month old baby in her arms and all three of them were engulfed in a big bear hug from their father and her husband Dave.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She still missed him after all these years. Zach never really knew him at all as two weeks after this photo was taken Dave had been killed in a motorbike accident, Kate smiled sadly, remembering how she always used to say that she thought he loved his bikes more than he did them and he always would reply that the bikes could never break his heart and only she had the power to do that.

_And the spirit of love  
Is rising within me  
Talking to you now  
Telling you clearly  
The fire still burns_

He would never know that the bikes could break hearts just as easily; she knew as they had broken hers. She put the frame back on the mantelpiece and blinked away the tears, moving back into the kids' room to fetch their jammies.

Just as Kate closed the wardrobe door she heard a thud from outside; it sounded like something had jumped onto her car. She went to the window and although it was dark outside, she saw two pale heads by the front of her car. Rolling her eyes, thinking they were probably a couple of piss-heads from the pub at the end of the road, she opened the window saying, "Oi, clear off the pair of you!"

The one that seemed to be supporting the other looked up and said "Please my father needs help!"

Kate closed the window and went into her room and laid the kids' pyjamas on her bed. Hearing the boys laughing about something she ran down the stairs through the living room and out the front door.

After one look at the bloke with his leg in plaster it was plain to see that he was exhausted and in a great deal of pain. Without thinking, Kate rushed to his side and said to his son, "C'mon, help me get him inside."

Between them they dragged the man down the few steps that led to the front door and flopped him down on the nearest squishy cream coloured sofa. Kate taking a mental note yet again, decided that getting a cream sofa was not one her better ideas.

"Right, I'll go put the kettle on and make us all some tea."

'And then those two can explain this' she thought to herself as she walked through to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and flicked the switch. Getting three mugs down from the cupboard and popping a teabag in each, she jumped as the young man cleared his throat behind her.

A/N Depeche Mode – Insight

_Scurffed- is a word I use frequently; it means t__o pull hair together haphazardly into a pony tail or bun using a scrunchie or hair band. It is not a real word, just something I use._

_Thanks Oryxcrake for the review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as it gets back from my beta._


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The River**

Thanks to my beta - VacantSkies.

**Chapter 4**

_Previously;_

"_Right, I'll go put the kettle on and make us all some tea__," and then those two can explain this she thought to herself as she walked through to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and flicked the switch, getting three mugs down from the cupboard and popping a teabag in each, she jumped as the young man cleared his throat behind her._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I thought you should know, there's water dripping down from above." Kate looked up and sure enough the little pools of water on the ceiling had begun to drop down. She grabbed a saucepan from draining board and placed it on the floor to catch the drips, then mumbled an excuse me and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

The boys had been playing 'wave machine' in the bath - the angry scowl on their mother's face told them, however, that their game was now up. Throwing their towels in their general direction, Kate shouted, "OUT NOW, THE PAIR OF YOU!"

The boys jumped out quick and both ran into their mother's bedroom, still wet with their towels draped around them and Kate began to mop up what she could of the bathroom floor. She glanced up at the clock in the bathroom, 9.25? Great, she thought I've already missed half an hour of Big Brother and I've got to do the kids their milk yet, oh, and let's not forget the dodgy father and son blokes either. Bang goes my evening in front of the telly.

Kate went back downstairs to find the young bloke making the tea.

"Everything okay up there?" he asked.

She nodded and thanked him for doing the tea. He shrugged an alright and asked if she wanted sugar. She shook her head with a no thanks. He headed out the kitchen, through the dining room, past the stairs and into the living room with two mugs of tea, while Kate heated some milk up for the kids. She took them their milk upstairs and helped them settle into bed, kissing them both goodnight. She then went back down into the kitchen to fetch her own tea and made her way into the living room.

As she walked into the room both men turned to look at her. The older man looked vaguely familiar she thought with a frown, but she couldn't place him. No matter she thought. 'It'll come to me in the end.'

"So…" she started, "…what brings you both to my door?" The two men exchanged a glance, before either had a chance to speak she said "I'm Kate by the way and you are?"

The younger one stood up and held out his right hand in greeting and said "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my father Lucius."

Kate smiled, and then leaned over the sofa and picked up the ashtray and a packet of cigarettes "Fag, anyone?"

Draco sat back down on the other sofa next to his father when Lucius finally sneered, "That, my dear, is a nasty habit you should have stopped years ago, but what can you really expect from a filthy Muggle like yourself."

_I'm hurting you again  
To lonely to pretend  
Like everything is new  
I promise you to  
Blow it all away_

_**Muse – In your World**_

For a split second no one said anything. Draco could feel the hatred radiating from his father and could see anger building up in the woman's face opposite him.

Kate stood up, almost daring Lucius to do the same with the glare in her eyes. Lucius turned to Draco and said, "Help me up, son."

Draco did as he was asked, keeping a close eye on Kate as he so, finding her quite attractive the way her nose flared slightly when she was mad. She reminded him of someone else, apart from the age difference and the straight hair, she could have been Hermi…um…Grang…..no, that poxy Mudblood he thought.

He pushed aside those thoughts as Kate walked towards them with a cigarette in one hand and the ashtray in the other. She stopped in front of Lucius, bringing the ashtray up to his face and stubbing the fag out. The smoke rolled up into his eyes infuriating the man further. In a low and dangerous tone Kate said, "I had the good grace to take you into my home, no questions asked, make you tea…"

"Actually I made it," Draco cut in, but a glare from Kate made him hang his head as she carried on.

"…and you insult me, by calling me filthy whatever it was. Have you looked in the mirror at the state of yourself mate! You fucking wanker!" With that she smacked the ashtray into his head. Lucius fell back onto the sofa, fag butts and ash going all over the cream sofa. Kate tsked, making another mental note to get rid of that sofa.

Kate simply stared at the man clearly more worried about the piece of furniture more than she was about what she had just done.

Draco was about to say something, when a small tired voice said "Mum I heard voices, I can't sleep" Kate, now a picture of calm, turned to her youngest and held out her arms to him. He ran over and she picked him up. She soothed the tearful child in her arms. She felt the warm but wet face press up against her cheek as he whispered "I love you mummy."

"Right, I'm going to put my son to bed, you both know where the door is!"

Draco watched the retreating woman as she made her way towards the stairs. Just as she reached the doorway, the small child in her arms lifted his head from her shoulders and looked back into the room.

That is when Draco saw it, his own eyes staring back at him.

A/N Hopefully I'll get chapter 5 out before the book comes out.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Into The River**

Thanks to my beta - VacantSkies.

**Chapter Five**

_Previously;_

"_Right, I'm going to put my son to bed, you both know where the door is!" _

_Draco watched the retreating woman as she made her way towards the stairs. Just as she reached the doorway, the small child in her arms lifted his head from her shoulders and looked back into the room._

_That is when Draco saw it, his own eyes staring back at him._

Kate skipped away with Zach in her arms. Draco was now visibly shaking; Lucius slowly raised his head to confront his son. An angry red mark was beginning to show on his right temple where the ashtray had made contact.

It had all fallen into place for Draco the moment he had looked into Zach's eyes. Zach was the reason his father wanted to come back, that was how he had known where he was going, and Draco could even guess that Zach had been born in that hospital. He stared down at his father. In return Lucius scowled at him.

"I'd like to thank you, son," Lucius began with a sneer. "I now have the opportunity to claim what is rightfully mine and bring him up in our world as a Malfoy. I'm sure our Lord will welcome him as a new heir, after all he too is a half blood!"

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. How in the hell could his father be so deluded? Did he not know or realise that the name Malfoy meant nothing in their world now, that the wealth they had once had, had been stripped from them by the Ministry and that 'our Lord' was now well and truly dead, killed by that stupid scarhead?

Ever since the Dumbledore incident. Draco had been in hiding, from everyone on all sides. He was still a wanted man by the Order, he couldn't fathom why. After all, he hadn't killed anyone and didn't intend to either for that matter.

_The fact that men's needs, men's needs  
Are full of greed, are full of greed  
A men's needs, men's needs  
Are lost on me  
A girl's needs, girl's needs  
Just don't agree, don't agree  
With men's needs_

_**The Cribs – Men's needs**_

"I suggest son, that you kill the Muggle bitch now. I have no further use for her or the other brat she has, so kill them both!"

Draco looked at his father in horror. Even if he did have his wand, which he didn't, there was no way in Merlin's name he was going to do anything of the sort that his crackpot father requested.

"Kill who?" Draco turned around sharply as Kate came back into the room, with a wary look on her face.

"I thought I asked you both to leave. Here take this," She thrust a £10 note into Draco's hand "I'll call you a cab, that's enough to get you to the Black Horse in Bean. It's not far from here. Tell Maddy I sent you and tell her I'll settle up with her later. She'll let you stay one night then you leave and go back to wherever it is you came from, got that?"

Draco thanked Kate. As she grabbed the phone and dialled a cab, he turned back to his father, who was now seething and said, "We have a lot of talking to do father."

"You can wait outside for the cab." Kate was in a hurry to get rid of them. Draco helped his father to his feet and led him to the front door, Kate followed a few paces behind, and when they left, Draco mouthed 'I'm sorry' as Kate shut the door behind them. She let her head fall on the back of the door and closed her eyes. She could picture Dave's face if he had been here tonight, a slight giggle played on her lips as she knew that had Dave been here they wouldn't have been leaving in a cab, they'd have left in the back of an ambulance!

'Time for a fag, then bed.' she thought. Then, 'Oh shit my sofa!'

Meanwhile, Draco and his father stood outside the small cottage, the rain had just started up again, Lucius was shivering and sweating at the same time, Draco knew that a fever had set in now and his father needed a dose of those antibiotics the doctor had given them and a good night's sleep. He was very relieved to see the headlights of a car approaching. He helped his father into the back of the car and climbed in next to the driver, telling him to go to the Black Horse. The driver, having had a long night wasn't very talkative but this suited Draco just fine.

At that time of night it had only taken six minutes to get to their destination. The cabby had said the fare was £6 but Draco not really understanding Muggle money that well gave him the tenner and to just said keep it.

Maddy, who was a rather large lady, was standing at the doors of the pub; it was apparent that Kate had phoned ahead of their arrival. The pair of them followed the woman through the black oak door into a rather dingy looking bar room. She then led them through to a steep staircase that Lucius struggled to climb even with Draco's help, then into a small dusty room that contained a double bed with a moth eaten blanket and a tiny pink, chipped hand basin in the corner.

"The toilet is just on the right down the hall there." Maddy pointed to the other end of the hall from the stairs and with that walked back downstairs.

Draco helped his father to one side of the bed, pulling back the blanket, pleasantly surprised to see clean white sheets underneath and fetched a glass of water from the sink so he could take his tablets. He took the glass from Lucius's hand and placed it on the little wooden beside table and drew the sheets round his father. Draco softly stroked his father's cheek until the older man succumbed to a much needed sleep.

A/N Chapter 6 is with my beta, so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the River**

Thanks to my beta - VacantSkies.

**Chapter Six**

_Previously:_

_Draco helped his father to one side of the bed, pulling back the blanket, pleasantly surprised to see clean white sheets underneath and fetched a glass of water from the sink so he could take his t__ablets. He took the glass from Lucius's hand and placed it on the little wooden beside table and drew the sheets round his father. Draco softly stroked his father's cheek until the older man succumbed to a much needed sleep._

Draco lay down in the bed next to his father; he desperately needed sleep. He closed his eyes but sleep would not come- thoughts running through his head were driving him mad. What had his father done to Kate? Well it didn't take a genius to work that out, he had raped her and then Obliviated her memory, at least that was what he was guessing right now.

Draco watched his father sleeping.

"You knew I wouldn't kill her, didn't you?" he whispered. He prayed that someday soon his father would lose this evil bastard image that he had created for himself, and finally discover that he had a heart.

"Maybe thats too much to ask for eh?" He leant over and kissed his father on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, dad."

His thoughts drifted to Hermione and the last time he had seen her. She was no longer that weirdo bookworm that she was at school, but the most wonderful grown woman he had ever seen.

The long curls that other women would pay loads of money to have floated from her head; the warm sensuous brown eyes were like the soul to her heart. That day he had wanted to blow his cover and take her there and then, claim her in front of the weasel twit. But he knew better than to blow the glamour charm that his mother had placed on him so that he could work behind the bar of the Three Broomsticks without anyone knowing his identity.

_Can I believe  
When I don't trust  
All your theories  
Turn to dust  
I choose to hide  
From the all Seeing Eye_

_**-Muse-City of Delusion-**_

Draco knew he could trust no one, not even her. So he turned away and went back to washing glasses and never saw her leave.

That was a year ago. For all he knew now she could already be married to that prick. He closed his eyes and finally sleep came albeit fitful and full of the one person he wanted.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione smiled at Ron. Another of his jokes. When will he ever get it through his thick skull I don't give a shit anymore? She thought to herself. Deep down inside she knew that it was over between her and Ron; she had known that for a while. If she was honest it was before Harry had defeated Voldemort. She had just let herself get swept up in the celebrations and now they were planning their wedding._

_She screams in silence  
A sullen riot penetrating through her mind  
Waiting for a sign to smash the silence with the brick  
of self control_

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you?  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?_

_**-Green Day-She-**_

_She looked up at the cute barman with the dark hair and thought to herself, 'Now why can't I find someone that. Someone who can just get on with life with no worries?' She knew then she had to end it… but how?_

Draco woke with a start. The bed was empty. Across the room he saw his father standing over the sink; washing his face.

Lucius wiped a towel over his face then using the crunches he moved towards his son. He sat down on the bed beside him "I owe you an explanation, son."

"It happened seven years ago. Word got through that you had failed to kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was not best pleased with me even though Severus saved your skin by doing the deed himself. I took it upon myself to, what's the word for it? Pleasure myself to make me feel better."

"_I_ can be very charming when I want to be, dressed like a Muggle, I ventured into Kent, came upon a lovely popular pub called The Chequers in Darenth. That's when I first met Kate, oh and her husband Dave, a great big lump of a man with a dreadful scouse accent. Took it upon himself to help me blend in with the crowd. Come and meet everyone he said… so I did. They were watching something called football, Dave was quite ecstatic as his team, Liverpool, were winning 2-0 if I remember rightly."

"I just happened to talk to Kate during the match as she seemed as bored as me. Believe me when I say she was a beauty, even in jeans and a rather short pale pink t-shirt, which showed the tattoo of a dragon on her lower back. To say I was smitten at that very moment would have been an understatement. I knew then I would have her.

She waffled on about first night out for ages, mum looking after her son and so on. I just nodded politely. This was far too easy. And take note son Muggles always are when they have had a few drinks."

"It was obvious that her daft husband came here more than she did, as everyone in the pub seemed to know him, cheering him on after the Liverpool win with 'Give us a song, Dave!'

'Calm down, calm down, I'll give ya me fave' he said in that dreadful accent. Then he proceeded to murder a perfectly good version of 'You'll Never Walk Alone'!

Well, I looked at Kate and her face said it all 'Let's go!' was all she had to say and that was enough for me. Needless to say, I left with a smirk while Dave was still swinging his arms and singing 'walk on, walk on with hope in your heart' at the top of his voice."

"Kate and I walked away from the pub along a dark lane. She told me he was prone to this sort of thing, her husband that is, one too many 'bevvies' I think was the expression she used. She added that 'that'll be him till chucking out time now.' I just smiled in sympathy and placed my arm gently around her shoulders, drawing her closer to me. She responded by placing her arm around my waist as we made our way to that little cottage."

**A/N ****You'll never Walk Alone by Jerry and the Pacemakers – A Liverpool FC anthem.**

**To anyone from Liverpool, please don't be angry at me, I based the character Dave, on my friend's husband. The accent is only annoying to Lucius so blame him not me!**

**Please R&R****. Thanks to DeadRatSam for your review.**

**Oh and the reason this took so long to get up is my beta is very busy and can no longer beta this story for me. So if anyone reading this fancies the job, please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Into the River**

Sorry this is an un-beta'd chapter. However I have learned a lot from my beta, VacantSkies, so hopefully there will not be too many errors.

**A.N - WARNING: I don't want to offend anyone, but, although this is fictional, this chapter will mention **(only briefly)** The Hillsborough Disaster 15****th**** April 1989, An F.A Cup semi-final between Nottingham Forest and Liverpool FC. **

**To the 96 Liverpool fans that lost their life's that day. May you rest in peace and never walk alone.**

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously:_

"_Kate and I walked away from the pub along a dark lane, she told me he was prone to this sort of thing, her husband that is, one two many 'bevvies' I think was the expression she used. She added that "that'll be him till chucking out time now" I just smiled in sympathy and placed my arm gently around her shoulders, drawing her closer to me, she responded by placing her arm around my waist as we made our way to that little cottage."_

Draco was listening intently to his father, even though his stomach was growling obscenely. Lucius heard the noises "Perhaps I best finish the rest during breakfast?" he asked his son. Draco nodded silently.

It didn't take Draco very long to wash and get ready as Lucius was already one step ahead of him. They left the little room and Draco helped his father down the stairs, taking almost five minutes what with the stupid clumsy lump of plaster on Lucius's leg. The pair walked into the main bar of the pub to find the barmaid, Maddy from last night, polishing glasses behind the bar.

"Any chance of some breakfast?" Draco asked her

"Kate assured me you would be leaving first thing…" taking in the appearances of the two, Maddy had a change of heart "… but I think I may be able to rustle something up, take a seat."

Draco helped his father down into an old dark wood caver chair and then sat himself down opposite him. They sat in silence for a while, Draco's eyes wandered around their shabby surroundings, from the threadbare seat covers to the peeling wallpaper on the walls before settling into his father's icy orbs. 'At least the fever has left him.' Draco thought to himself as Maddy came bustling through from the kitchen with two large plates. She set them down on the table and went to fetch the pot of tea from the bar along with two cups and a jug of milk.

"I'll be out back if you need anything else, just be giving me a holler." She said brightly as she went about her business.

Draco looked at the plate before him, fried egg, sausage, bacon, baked beans and a large fried tomato. His mouth was watering at the sight, his father must have been feeling the same as they both began to devour the food.

After they had both cleared their plates, Lucius poured the tea and leaned back into his chair. He took a sip from the delicate white china cup, savouring the taste as if it were fine wine. Placing the cup back on the table he gazed at his son. "Its time I finished telling you now."

"From an observer's point of view, we must have looked like a lovesick couple, meandering along a dark country lane. As she snuggled into my chest I could feel the warmth radiating from her very soul. She stumbled on a loose chipping as we approached the short path to her cottage and I caught her in my arms, she looked up at me with those rich chocolate eyes, giggling like a school girl. I could not help what I did next as everything about her was intoxicating. My mouth came crashing down on hers and we shared a kiss so passionate I thought I would pass out there and then on the pavement. She pulled away, her eyes dark with desire and raised her hand, her index finger motioning for me to follow her down the couple of steps and into her home. She fumbled with the key until my larger hand covered hers and steadied it. The door swiftly opened and the pair of us tumbled into the living room, very ungainly I might add. My lips found hers again and in a most undignified manor we began to rip each others clothes off."

When his father paused, Draco cut in "Father, you can by pass the details here." He really didn't want to hear about his father's sexual exploits for fear of that lovely breakfast leaving by the same entrance it had been consumed.

Lucius, taking the not so subtle hint, smirked "It is time we were on our way."

They thanked Maddy for her hospitality and stepped outside to a bright sunny morning.

Lucius rested against a weather beaten bench and sighed "Now where was I?" Draco sat down beside him as he continued his story.

"She lay in my arms, the top of her head resting on my chest. We talked about nothing in particular for a while until she told me of her relationship with her husband. Apparently he drank every night to forget something that happened when he was fifteen, something about him being on a coach destined for a football match but not all of them making it back home. She chatted on about the injustice and how she had tried to help him get over it during their years at university where they had first met."

"Some of what she said I missed thinking about my own life with your mother, Narcissa. We had been happy for a time, your mother and I, but my increasing involvement with Lord Voldemort troubled her and we drifted apart, only keeping up appearances at social gatherings for the sake of the family name. The physical contact between us was minimal to say the least. I instinctively pulled Kate closer to me."

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love  
I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

_**-Muse-Unintended-**_

"At that moment I would have given anything to be able to stay forever in Kate's arms. This woman had ignited feelings within me I never knew I was capable of. But I knew it would be impossible. I gently moved her almost sleeping form from me, retrieved my clothes that had been scattered over the floor. I found my wand and went back to my sleeping beauty. I bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering 'I'm sorry' as I Obliviated her memory of that evening."

Draco placed his arms around his father pulling him into a hug. He knew his father was hurting inside and this was the first time he had ever seen him like this. Yet still he knew the time had come to tell his father of the events of the last few years.

"Father, you remember when the Ministry caught you and threw you into Azkaban without a trial?"Lucius nodded his head slowly.

"I was still in hiding, Severus helped me for a while then I had to turn to mother. She wasn't in good health and very concerned for both of us but she knew she had a duty to protect me. She placed a glamour charm on me and sent me to France with money in my pocket. I found a bar job there, in Paris, and just stayed low during the whole war."

"It was two years ago that I received word from mother that Harry Potter had finally killed Voldemort. I made my way home as soon as I could. Mother explained that that itwas still not safe for me to be seen. So I went to work at The Three Broomsticks as a barman to keep a low profile. I kept up with the news more easily there, with people leaving papers behind, not just our ones but Muggle papers too. That's how I found out about Harry Potter and how he had now shunned our world and became a footballer for some team in the Midlands. I can't recall the name, but the paper said he could be the next Beckham, whoever he is."

Lucius glared at his son "Get on with it son, anyone would think you were in love with the Potter boy."

Taken aback slightly by the slur Draco continued;

"I went back to mother six months ago, she was dying and she knew it. She didn't want to fight whatever it was that was ailing her and she didn't want any medical assistance. She just wanted to know that I was safe, and that I would do my best to save you. I gave her my word that I would and she passed away in peace."

Lucius had a strange look upon his face. His head slowly turned toward Draco,

"We could be great again son. All three of us together.

"What do you mean by that father?"

"You, Zach and myself. The Malfoy's will rise again and rule the whole of the wizard world!"

Draco stared at his father with disbelief written all over his face. He reached out with his arm and pulled his father close. He really loved this man. For all his faults, he was and would always be his father. He was the one that gave him his first broomstick, he was the one who taught him how to fly, and he was the one that had encouraged him in every aspect of his life so far. He may not have the same ideals as his father. But one thing was clear to Draco at that moment; he would stand by him no matter what.

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really would appreciate some feedback so please R&R. I still haven't found a beta so you'll have to put up with any mistakes I make for the moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Into The River**

**A/N **Still no reviews, yet I still plough on.

**Chapter Eight**

_Previously;_

_Draco stared at his father with disbelief written all over his face. He reached out with his arm and pulled his father close. He really loved this man, for all his faults, he was and would always be his father. He was the one that gave him his first broomstick, he was the one who taught him how to fly, and he was the one that had encouraged him in every aspect of his life so far. He may not have the same ideals as his father, but one thing was clear to Draco at that moment; he would stand by him no matter what._

At the same time back in Darenth, there was a hive of activity in the Johnson household. Sandwiches and apples being thrown quickly into lunch boxes, school books being thrown into book bags and a lot of shouting for everyone to hurry up, as Kate had slept through her alarm that morning.

They were late, as the three of them half ran the few streets to the local primary school. Placing a kiss on both of her son's cheeks, she waved goodbye at the gate. Kate turned around and made her way back home again, this time at a slower pace. She had a long list of things to do today, including work, but her mind was elsewhere. She could not get those strange men out of her head.

Kate turned the key in her metallic blue Citroen Picasso and pulled out of her small drive. She knew she would have to go and see her parents at some stage today, but first she had to go and see Maddy. She just hoped that the bill wasn't too big as money was tight at the moment and the kid's had school trips coming up, not to mention she still had the weekly shopping to do.

It didn't take Kate long to make the short drive into Bean. As her car came into view of The Black Horse, her heart skipped a beat. Outside the pub, seated on a bench, were the two blond men.

She drove the car into the car park at the side of the pub. Kate turned off the engine and sat there for a moment. Her heart was beating at an abnormally high rate. 'Calm down. Get a grip girl.' She thought to herself; subconsciously checking her face in the rearview mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the car and made her way around the side of the pub to the front.

Ignoring their gazes, Kate pushed open the pub door and went in search of Maddy.

Draco watched Kate move quickly through the door. "You owe her an apology father."

"I owe her more than that son."

Lucius was staring at the door that Kate had just passed through. Draco studied his father's face. Was that remorse? The emotion was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. It left behind in its wake, a longing.

Kate came out of the pub to find both men staring at her. She walked slowly towards them and stopped within arms length. She glanced at Draco before making eye contact with Lucius.

"My dear, please forgive me for my behavior last night." Kate opened her mouth to speak but Lucius continued.

"It was unforgivable, I know. But would you do me the honor and consider having lunch with myself and my son today?" With that, he grasped her right hand and placed a chaise kiss upon it.

_Don't let me down_

_Don't make a sound_

_Don't throw it all away_

_Remember me_

_So tenderly_

_Don't let it slip away_

_**-The Klaxons-Not Over Yet-**_

Kate tried in vain to stop the shivers coursing through her body as his lips touched her hand.

"Erm, w... where?" Was all Kate could stutter.

Lucius gently lowered her hand and smirked, "I do believe The Chequers has a rather good reputation. Around one o'clock?"

Kate froze.

His grey eyes challenged her. She had not stepped foot in that place since Dave had died. She gave a slight nod. Then she ran towards the car park, tears stinging in her eyes.

"What the fuck was that about?" Draco asked his father.

"Just when I thought for one second that you may have a shred of decency in you; you fuck her off again."

Lucius casually turned towards his son, still with the smirk in place, and said, "Son you have a lot to learn about women."

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever father, much as your love life excites me so," he said sarcastically "We need money. I hope your wand less magic is better than mine!"

Lucius snorted, "Par for the course, son of mine, par for the course." With a glint in his eye they walked towards the little post office with a cash machine.

---

Kate's hand was shaking as she turned the key in the ignition. She put on her seatbelt, then grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and breathed as deeply as she could. Why the Chequers? She asked herself, over and over again. She hadn't stepped foot in that place since Dave died. It had been _his_ place.

She shook her head and glanced at her hands. Her knuckles were white where she was gripping so tightly. She placed her foot on the accelerator and lifted the handbrake. It was time she paid a visit to her parents.

---

Kate pulled the Picasso into the car park of The Chequers.

She hadn't said anything to her parents about the last twenty four hours, but she knew that her mum knew that there was something up. Her dad just piled loads of produce from his allotment into the boot of her car and chatted about the weather and so on. But her head was elsewhere and her mum picked up on that. Thankfully her mother didn't say anything as Kate wasn't sure quite sure what she would have said if she did.

She took one last look in the rearview mirror and stepped out of the car. Outside of the pub.

The Chequers was a lovely quaint olde 16th century inn. White washed masonry with Tudor beams and a thatched roof, hanging baskets filled with trailing Petunias and Ivy, in the middle of a tree lined country lane. However, in Kate's eyes this was the pub from hell.

_In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find  
**-Mungo Jerry-In The Summertime-**_

Apart from when he sentimental about Liverpool, that was Dave's song. He used to sing it almost every night according to Bill, the landlord. His favorite line being; _Speed along the lane Do a ton or a ton an' twenty-five._

'Yep, that just about summed it up.' Kate thought as she walked towards the pub, down the couple of steps and through the oak door.

**A/N This will be the last update till Monday so please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Into The River**

I still need a beta!**  
**

**Chapter 9**

_Previously;_

_Apart from when he sentimental about Liverpool, that was Dave's song. He used to sing it almost every night according to Bill, the landlord. His favorite line being; __Speed along the lane Do a ton or a ton an' twenty-five._

'_Yep, that just about summed it up.' Kate thought as she walked towards the pub, down the couple of steps and through the oak door._

This place hasn't changed a bit, Kate thought to herself as she looked at the lovely long bar with its original tiered and alcoved gantry housing the whisky collection. She walked slowly towards the bar, taking in the original working brass water taps and a brass gas cigarette lighter on the gantry that used to be fitted beside the snug.

"Well I never!" A gruff voice startled her.

"Bill."

"Come 'ere and give yer Uncle Bill a big hug."

Although Bill was only 5'6, he was a very portly man and Kate found herself in the middle of a bear hug that was threatening to squeeze the last breath out of her.

When he finally let her go, she opened her mouth to speak but Bill got there before her.

"You don't ave to say nuffink to me. Me and the misses knew we wouldn't be seeing yer again after, well, yer know." He cast his eyes downwards. Kate rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. You probably missed him more than me. You saw more of him than I did." She tried to laugh at that but she didn't quite pull it off.

"I 'ad a funny feelin' yer'd be here today." Kate looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean by that Bill?"

"Well, what wiv 'im showing up in 'ere." He motioned towards the beer garden at the back.

Kate moved away from Bill and leant over the end of the bar to get a better view of the beer garden. She saw two blond heads, seated at the first table by the door. She turned back to Bill with a curious expression and inclined her head as if to say tell me more.

"I never forget a face me, never. An 'is, well, bit 'ard to forget 'is wiv that darft long 'air of 'is."

"Bill, I'm not sure I follow this. What does he have to do with you knowing I'd come in?" Kate was confused now.

"'Bout seven year back it was. 'E's the one that took yer home while Dave, God rest his soul, was still singing 'is 'eart out. 'Ere let me get yer a drink." Bill waddled round to the other side of the bar to pour a glass of wine for Kate.

Kate reached into her purse to pay for the wine.

"Oi, yer can stop that right now, yer darft mare." Bill had no intention of taking any money for the drink or anything else Kate wanted.

He passed the chilled glass of Pinot Grigio over the bar to her and handed her a menu.

"It's changed a bit since yer was last 'ere. But if there aint nuffink to yer likin', I'll rustle whatever yer want up meself." Kate smiled as she took the wine and the menu from Bill and started to make her way outside.

She was still confused by what Bill had said. She had no recollection of ever meeting Lucius before last night, let alone walking home with him seven years ago. She was determined to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing she did. That last thought sent a chill to her very core.

Kate walked out into the beautiful beer garden. She glanced over at the children's play house at the back of the large grassed area. Fond memories came flooding back to when she would play for hours with Conor over there. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back down to earth. The wistful smile upon her lips was replaced by a scowl, worthy of a Malfoy.

Placing both her drink and the menu on the wooden table that the two men occupied, she pulled out a packet of fags and lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, then blowing the smoke out, she glared at Lucius.

"I want some fucking answers, and I want them now!"

The two men exchanged worried glances. They both then turned to face the angry woman, who was still standing by their table.

"My dear, please take a seat." Lucius drawled.

Slamming the glass down with such a force that half the contents went flying over the table, Kate leaned in as far as she could so her face was almost touching Lucius's and growled.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" Kate stood up straight again and took another drag on her fag.

"I'm sure you have, but I can assure you my dear. That this is the first time my son and I have ever had the pleasure to visit this county, the garden of England, that they call kent." Lucius replied smugly.

"I know you are lying." Kate said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh? Pray tell, what makes you think that I'm, how shall I put this, untruthful?" Lucius asked in a conceited manner.

"Your fucking lips moved!" Draco snorted into his pint of beer at that. His father had defiantly found his match in this woman and man; she was gorgeous when she was mad. Just like Hermione.

_Sometimes youve gotta swallow pride  
Even though I know it hurts  
And though you wont see it then  
Your preventing  
Something thats worse  
I dont pretend to know the best  
Or even that I know a lot  
Im just giving you some advice, what little help ive got_

_**-[spunge-Too Little Too Late-**_

"Bill, the landlord, has just told me you were here SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

Draco studied his father's face. The almost invisible tick in his left cheek, told Draco all he needed to know. He'd have to tell her everything now, Draco thought as he stood up.

"Kate. Please sit down. I'm sure you and my father have a lot to discuss." He gave her his most charming smile.

Kate smiled back at the young man. 'If only I was ten years younger.' She thought until a little voice in her head said 'yeah right, make that twenty'. 'Oh fuck off' she thought back.

"Father, I suggest you tell Kate everything you have told me about _that_ night. You will only regret it if you don't." Draco brushed his hand over Kate's hair, along her jaw line until his fingertips tilted her chin up towards him.

"I'll be in the bar if you need me." He said softly.

**A/N: Bill is based on a landlord of a pub I used to go to when I lived in Bermondsey. (Not The Chequers, I might add as that is a real pub that I have been to only once but inspired me enough to use it in this story.) He is a proper 'cockney' from 'sarf lundan'. So I will do my best to translate;**

**Sarf lundan – South London**

**Wiv – with**

'**is – his**

'**ard – hard (any word beginning with 'h' has the 'h' dropped in speech like 'e's – he's etcetera**

**Nuffink – nothing**

**Yer – you**

**Darft – daft (the reason for the spelling in this case is for the word to read like it sounds when he says it.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Into The River**

A/N Not such a long one this time, sorry.

**  
**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously;_

"_Father, I suggest you tell Kate everything you have told me about that night. You will only regret it if you don't." Draco brushed his hand over Kate's hair, along her jaw line until his fingertips tilted her chin up towards him._

"_I'll be in the bar if you need me." He said softly._

Kate had patiently listened to everything Lucius had to say.

Never in her life before had she had to deal with the amount of different feelings she had right now. Guilt being the prominent one. She looked down at the table and realized her hands were in his. She went to move them but he only gripped them tighter, intertwining his fingers with her own. Tears were forming in her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them from falling down her face.

"I never meant to hurt you, Kate." Lucius said tenderly.

"Really? You don't say." She answered sarcastically.

"I need a fag."

Lucius let go of her hands and she grabbed the packet of cigarettes, quickly lighting one.

"So, let me get this straight. You have come back for my son to take him into the _world_ he belongs in, right?" Lucius gave a nod. Kate took a drag on her cigarette.

"And you expect me to just give him up to you, just like that?" He gave another nod.

Kate continued to drag on her cigarette. She could feel his eyes penetrating into her very soul. Her head was in turmoil. She still had major misgivings about the whole situation; she understood the part that he was the father of her child, with him in front of her she could see the resemblance clearly; that's' why she thought she knew him when they met last night, and Bill had, more or less, confirmed that she did in fact know him. It was the other part, this magical part that she couldn't quite grasp. She took a final drag and threw the butt to the floor.

"What about me Lucius? Where do I fit in; in this great scheme of yours?"

Lucius considered this. He had been attracted to on the eve they had met. But he had a life and a family that was not of her world. But what was to stop him now? His wife was dead, he had no life; being in Azkaban had seen to that. The only family he had left was Draco and, and Zach.

It was clear to him that he wanted and needed, a lover, a companion. With the devilish of smiles he said,

"I want you to be with me."

Kate sat down on the seat beside him and clasped her hands around his. Meeting his gaze, she said,

"There is one thing I have to know and please, I want you to tell me the truth." She paused, not knowing the best way to say it.

"Did you, erm, did you have anything to do with my husband's death?"

Lucius maneuvered his hands so they were covering hers'.

He had no intention of telling Kate about that night.

-

_He had returned to Darenth six months later. He didn't quite know why he wanted to see her at the time; he just felt that he had to._

_He watched through the window as Kate cuddled up with the little boy on the sofa. The little boy's head moved to the swell of her belly; as if trying to hear something. Lucius moved back from the window. She was pregnant._

_The roar of a motorbike, made Lucius dive for cover in the bushes by the front door. The hideous scouser had returned from the pub. He staggered towards the house; fumbled with his key before falling into the porch and kicking the shut behind him. Lucius felt the anger inside himself build and __apparated__ away._

_Lucius went back to that place every month after that. He was always in the shadows. Never letting his presence be known._

_He was there the night his son was born._

_It was his son, make no mistake._

_The great big lump of a man that called himself her husband was in the pub. 'Wetting the babies head' so he said._

_Lucius made a vow to himself. He would see to it that this sorry excuse for a man would never let Kate down again._

_Two weeks later, Lucius made his way towards Dave's new pride and joy. _

_To celebrate he had just had a new son, Dave had gone and bought himself a shiny new red Honda VFR800F._

_Lucius crouched down to the right of the bike. He was unfamiliar with Muggle contraptions. So he just pulled a thin wire out from somewhere, hoping the thing would not start. He fell back into the shadows as Dave came staggering out of the Chequers. Dave climbed on the bike, waving a cheerio to the landlord, Bill._

"_Drive safely now." He heard Bill say._

_Dave turned the key and the bike roared off, down the lane._

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!_

_**-Linkin Park-What I've Done-**_

_He had heard the crash. He had seen the blue flashing lights. He had left._

-

"If a man withdraws his mind from the love of beauty, and applies it as sincerely to the love of the virtuous; if, in serving his parents, he can exert his utmost strength; if, in serving his prince, he can devote his life; if in his intercourse with his friends, his words are sincere - although men say that he has not learned, I will certainly say that he has."

"Ooookay." Kate replied. "I was hoping for a yes or no answer. Who were you quoting?"

"Confucius." Lucius drawled. "A very clever man he was, indeed. Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes."

Kate withdrew her hands and folded them across her chest. She knew the last line was another Confucius quote. She had used it many a time when talking to Dave.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked up to Lucius's concerned face.

"You did it, didn't you?" Kate was breathing heavily now, "You killed my fucking husband." She stood up and reached for another cigarette from the packet on the table.

Lucius grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I never killed him intentionally." He said sincerely. "You have to believe me."

Kate looked down upon the man before her, his strong hand over her own. Part of her wanted to believe him, the other part wanted to run. Her husband had been dead six years now. There had been no-one else in all that time. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"I think I best go home." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

**A/N Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Into The River**

**A/N**Bit of a short soppy chapter is this one and I'm none to happy with it. Its also one of transition to the next stage, so bear with me on this please.

Thanks to **Khaiyrah** for the review.

**Chapter 11**

_Previously:_

_Kate looked down upon the man before her, his strong hand over her own. Part of her wanted to believe him, the other part wanted to run. Her husband had been dead six years now. There had been no-one else in all that time. She felt him squeeze her hand._

"_I think I best go home." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp._

Kate walked away, through the back door of the beer garden and into the rear of the pub. She glanced at Draco at the bar; he stared back in understanding, as she made her way out of the pub and into her car.

She stumbled out to her car, her head still spinning. She plopped herself into the driver's seat. Gripping the steering wheel, she banged her head down and began to sob.

The passenger door opened and Kate turned to her left with a tear stained face.

"Mind if I join you?" The young man inquired with a silky tone not unlike his father's.

Kate managed a weak smile as Draco climbed into the car beside her.

"He's not evil you know."

"He killed my husband."

"I'm sure he didn't intentionally." Although Draco's words lacked conviction and didn't go unnoticed by Kate, judging by the look she gave him.

He pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. Stroking her hair, he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"He was a different man back then. He is guilty of many an evil act, including murder. But he has changed, at least I think he has or, is, trying to." Draco lifted her face up towards his own, their noses almost touching.

"You could complete the change in him. He cares for you. And in Zach, you have a bond." Kate smiled at Draco as his fingers lightly stroked her cheek.

Neither of them had noticed the rather angry blond wizard with one leg in plaster on crutches approaching the car.

Lucius strode towards the car as swiftly as he could, given his current condition. He felt the anger boiling inside him as he could see what looked like to him, a lover's embrace between his son and Kate. He had come to far now and had revealed too much, to let her slip away. Draco, that good for nothing, cowardly piece of shit. Who calls himself his son? Can just bugger off and find a Muggle of his own. Kate belonged to Lucius. That was a fact whether she liked it or not, he thought as he pulled open the passenger door.

"What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?" Lucius growled at the couple.

Kate and Draco leapt apart and both stared up at Lucius like deer caught in headlights!

"Father, its not what it looks like." Draco pleaded.

Lucius paid him no heed. Throwing one of the crutches to the floor, he reached into the car with his free hand and thrust it upon his son's neck, hate radiating from every pore.

Kate jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side. With one hand she grabbed the back of his head by his hair, he no choice but to face her. She crushed her lips down onto his. Lucius responded by deepening the kiss and the hand that was around Draco's neck found its way to the back of Kate's head.

"Eww, gross." Draco said as he rubbed his neck, trying to divert his eyes from the kissing couple on his lap.

Kate stifled a giggle as she pulled away from Lucius and helped him stand up.

"I think its time we all went home, don't you?" She smiled at Lucius.

_Let me take you on a trip  
Around the world and back  
And you won't have to move  
You just sit still_

_**-Depeche Mode-World In My Eyes-**_

By the time the three of them had returned to Kate's little cottage, they had discussed many things. Nothing of any importance Kate mused. But that didn't seem to matter. She had a funny floating feeling inside of her. It was like she was walking on air. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew it had something to with that kiss.

She attempted to show Draco how to use the Sky Plus remote control and then called her mother to ask if she would pick the kids up from school and have them for the night.

Happily, as her mother agreed. She left the pair of them watching the telly and headed for a bath.

After a relaxing soak, Kate padded down the narrow stairs and into the living room dressed in a big pale pink toweling bath robe and pink fluffy slippers. Her hair pulled up like a Turban in a yellow towel.

"Bathroom is free, if either of you want it?" She smiled at the pair of them as they were engrossed by Deal or No Deal on the telly.

Kate laughed softly as father and son glared at each other. Lucius won.

"Fine, I'm going for a bath, but you better watch to see if he if deals or not." Draco got up from the sofa and as he brushed passed Kate he said, "It's the adverts. Whatever the hell they are." He continued to mumble things as he stomped up the stairs.

Kate walked over to where Lucius was sat on the sofa. She pulled the towel turban from her head, threw it to the floor and shook her hair that almost looked black when wet.

"So I gather you like what you see?" She asked him

"Indeed I do." Lucius answered, reaching up to Kate and pulling her down onto him.

"I was referring to the TV? The program you and Draco were watching!" She sniggered as an almost like feral growl came from him.

"Sod that." He said with a throaty roar and devoured her mouth with his own.

-

Draco sank down into the bubbles, letting the warm water envelope his body. His closed his eyes in sheer bliss. His mind began to wander. Now that things seemed to be sorted with his father and Kate, where did they go from here? More importantly, were did Draco go from here.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to find Hermione Granger. Oh yes, Draco finally had a goal!

**A/N Please R&R. The next chapter should be up sometime this week.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Into The River**

**WARNING: Overtones of a sexual nature within this chapter. You have been warned!**

**A/N Thanks to QuakingQuibbler, Sharada87 and Pstibbons for the reviews.**

**Capter12**

_Previously:_

_Draco sank down into the bubbles, letting the warm water envelope his body. His closed his eyes in sheer bliss. His mind began to wander. Now that things seemed to be sorted with his father and Kate, where did they go from here? More importantly, were did Draco go from here._

_He knew what he wanted. He wanted to find Hermione Granger. Oh yes, Draco finally had a goal!_

Draco realized the major flaw in his plan the minute him came up with the idea. He was unable to go back into the wizarding world without being caught and thrown into Azkaban. Even if he could, where would he start looking for her without arousing suspicion?

He sank back down into the water with a sigh. He absentmindedly pushed his big toe into the cold tap while he pondered the situation.

Grainger was a Muggle, well her parents were at least, and they would know her whereabouts. But how would he know where to start looking for them? Apart from Kate, he didn't know anyone in the Muggle world. He needed a Muggle connection with the Wizard world.

"I've got it. I've fucking got it." He shouted out loud as he sprang up from the bath, sending wave of bath water over the rim.

'Who would have ever thought that I would need help from Harry fucking Potter? The boy who lived to annoy me.' Draco muttered to himself as he climbed out of the bath and wrapped his body in a towel.

-

Kate was straddled over Lucius on the sofa, gently nuzzling his neck, when she heard Draco shout out. She dragged her face away.

"I think its time we made ourselves decent, don't you?" She murmured.

"I'd rather not." He replied, pulling her tighter to him.

She felt him begin to twitch again inside of her.

"Oi! None of that. We can continue _that_ later." She teased as she lifted herself off of him.

Kate stood up and put on her bathrobe. She bent down towards a pouting Lucius and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to put the kettle on. Then we'll tackle getting you up those apples+ and into the bath." She said.

Lucius simply smirked at her retreating figure as he readjusted his clothing. He turned his head towards the TV, in time to see the credits rolling on that game show.

Draco came flying down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where's Kate?" He said breathlessly to his father.

"She is in the kitchen." Lucius replied.

"No _she's_ not." Kate said as she came back into the room.

"Kettle's on. Now what's got you all in a fluster?" She asked Draco.

"I need to speak to a football person." Before Kate could answer, Draco carried on. "You are a football fan aren't you? Liverpool right?"

"WRONG!" Kate yelled.

"My husband was the Liverpool fan. I support Millwall." She added proudly.

"Whoever. It doesn't matter. I need to find Harry Potter." Kate winced slightly at his words.

"Okay." Kate said calmly. "And who does this Harry Potter play for?"

"I don't fucking know do I? That's why I'm asking you." Draco whined.

"Okay, keep your hair on. I'll look him up on the internet." Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Before I do that, help me get your dad upstairs for a bath." Draco gritted his teeth at this as he was used to people jumping when he said jump. But knowing that she was his only hope right now, he helped with the very difficult task of getting his father up those narrow stairs.

As soon as they had reached the top, Draco ran back down to find the computer. Kate had told him on the way up that it was the white box thing that was next to a TV screen in the dinning room. He had to press the button with the circle with a line through it. Then wait till it loaded.

He found it and did what he was told. Although he didn't have a clue what this _thing_ did. It just made a strange beep sound as the screen came on. He stared at the screen as it went through some kind of sequence until a picture of Connor and Zach, on a beach, filled the whole space. It had tiny little thumbprint things down one side. Draco didn't have any idea what he was supposed to do next. He only wished now he had taken up Muggle studies.

The screen suddenly went black. Draco scowled at it. It had been almost ten minutes now, and Kate still hadn't come back down. 'What the fuck is she doing?' He thought. His thoughts were soon answered as Kate came into the room with flushed cheeks. He smirked as she tried in vain to gain some composure.

"Right, let's get this search started." She said as she pulled up a dinning chair next to the computer one.

Draco watched with awe, as Kate flicked her fingers over the keyboard, occasionally clicking on an oval shaped thing beside it.

"That picture, the one with your kids. Where was it taken?" Draco asked as the picture had given way to a load of writing.

"Oh that?" Kate flicked something again to reveal the picture. "That was at Camber Sands last summer." She flicked back to where she was.

"Ah ha." Kate exclaimed. "Got ya." She moved her head out of the way so that Draco could see and on the screen was a picture of Harry potter.

Draco stared at the dark messy haired man in front of him. The squad picture just showed the head and shoulders, minus the glasses, in a gold coloured top. The intense green eyes were a dead giveaway, this was definitely him.

"It says here, he signed for Wolves last season. An unknown entity at the time, he has gone on to prove his status in the first team." Kate started reading the fact file.

"Wait a minute." Draco stopped her from reading on. "Where is this wolves place?"

"Wolverhampton Wanderers is their full name and they are in, well Wolverhampton, just outside Birmingham." Kate looked at Draco puzzled.

"Why all the interest in this player? You're not gay are you? Not that it would matter if you were, I just, erm…er." Kate began to stutter.

"NO, I'm not gay." Draco stated clearly. Kate blushed slightly.

"This Harry Potter is my only link to finding the girl I love." Draco gulped when he realized what he had just said. 'Love! Oh fuck I so did not just say that.' He thought.

Kate smirked at him. 'Oh fuck, that's my father's smirk on her face.' Draco thought and begun to wonder what in the hell had he started here.

_You're like voodoo honey  
All silver and gold  
Why don't you tell me my future?  
Why don't I sell you my soul?  
So here it comes, the sound of drums  
(Here come the drums, here come the drums)_

_**-Rogue Trader-Voodoo Child-**_

"You do realize he is a semi famous football player and I don't know him from adam?" Kate asked Draco.

"Who's Adam?" Kate shook her head in her hands.

"Okay, let us think about this logically." Kate ignored Draco's question with a roll of her eyes. "Its pre season training now, for every football club across the country. The season doesn't start until the 11th of this month." She quickly did a bit more typing to reveal Wolves training ground.

"That's where you are going to go." Kate said with a smug grin.

"I would like to come out now." A voice shouted from upstairs.

"Be with you in a minute babe." Kate shouted back. It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes at the interaction. The last thing on his mind was his father's relationship with her. He was just impatient to know exactly where it was he had to go.

Kate turned her attention back to Draco.

"Sir Jack Hayward training Ground at Compton." Kate smiled. "That's where you'll find Harry Potter."

Draco had a warm feeling in his heart. He knew this was the start of something. He would do whatever it took to see Hermione again.

**A/N +apples- This is cockney rhyming slang. Apples and pairs Stairs**

**This will be my last update for awhile as I have a lot of work to do for the rest of the month. But it will be back in September so please R&R, it really makes all the difference.  
**


End file.
